memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Basch
|birthplace = Trenton, New Jersey, USA |roles = Featured Actor |characters = Dr. }} Harry Basch is the New Jersey-born actor, who played Dr. in the first season episode . Born as Harry Leo Basch III in Trenton, New Jersey, Basch was married to fellow actress Shirley Slater until her death in 2002. Together, the couple wrote the travel books "Exploring America by RV" and "RV Vacations for Dummies", following Basch's retirement from acting in the late 1980s. Having acting for almost three decades, Basch started his career with guest roles in episodes of Dr. Kildare (1965), Honey West (1965, with Liam Sullivan), Burke's Law (1966, with Skip Homeier, Troy Melton, and Paul Sorensen), and Blue Light (1966, with Steve Ihnat) as well as the television western Scalplock (1966, with John Anderson, James Doohan, and Paul Sorensen). In the late 1960s, Basch wrote the stories for episodes of The Guns of Will Sonnett (1967) and Daniel Boone (1968 and 1969) and appeared in episodes of The F.B.I. (1966, with Peter Brocco, Michael Strong, and James Doohan), Gunsmoke (1967, with Steve Ihnat), Daniel Boone (1968, associate produced by Cliff Bole), Mission: Impossible (1966 and 1968, with Jimmie Booth, Louie Elias, Gene LeBell, Alfred Ryder, and Sid Haig), Get Smart (1965, 1966, and 1969, with John Fiedler in the latter epsiode), and The Mod Squad (1968 and 1970, starring Clarence Williams III and Tige Andrews and along Meg Foster in the latter episode). He also worked on the television drama Ironside (1967, with Kim Darby, Gene Lyons, Grace Lee Whitney, and Theodore Marcuse), the western A Man Called Gannon (1968, with Michael Sarrazin, Susan Oliver, John Anderson, Cliff Potts, and Jack Perkins), the sport drama Winning (1969), and the television science fiction film The Love War (1970, stunt coordinated by Ronnie Rondell, Jr.). In the 1970s, Basch guest starred on episodes of The Most Deadly Game (1970), Medical Center (1972, with James Daly, Meg Foster, Barbara Baldavin, and Bart LaRue), Bonanza (1972, with Biff Elliot), Love Story (1973), Mannix (1974, with Garry Walberg), Police Story (1975, with Glenn Corbett, Marsha Hunt, William Schallert, Ena Hartman, and Chuck Hicks), What's Happening!! (1978), and Quincy M.E. (1979, with Gary Walberg, John S. Ragin, and Robert Ito) and had a recurring role in the comedy series Mary Hartman, Mary Hartman, starring Graham Jarvis and recurring roles by Sid Haig and Salome Jens. Further film work includes the crime comedy The Gang That Couldn't Shoot Straight (1971, with Leigh Taylor-Young and James Sloyan), the thriller They Only Kill Their Masters (1972, with Jason Wingreen), the crime drama The Stone Killer (1973, with Alfred Ryder and Byron Morrow), the television thriller Cry Panic (1974, with Jason Wingreen), the television pilot Law & Order (1976, with Teri Garr, James Whitmore, Jr., and Shay Duffin), the action comedy Swashbuckler (1976, with Genevieve Bujold, Sid Haig, Henry Kingi, Sr., Anthony DeLongis, and Bob Minor), the crime drama Rollercoaster (1977, with Michael Bell, Craig Wasson, Bruce French, and Branscombe Richmond), the thriller Coma (1978, with Genevieve Bujold, Lance LeGault, Betty McGuire, William Wintersole, and Nicholas Worth), and the drama F.I.S.T. (1978, with Kevin Conway, Richard Herd, Bill Zuckert, and Bruce McGill). Among his most recent work are guest parts in The Waltons (1980, with Ronnie Claire Edwards), Tenspeed and Brown Shoe (1980, starring Ben Vereen and with Michael Ensign), and The Wizard (1987, with David Rappaport and Joseph Ruskin), a recurring role as Vince Caproni in the second, third, and fourth season of the soap Falcon Crest (1982-1984, starring Robert Foxworth), and the television movies World War III (1982, with Robert O'Reilly, David Soul, Brian Keith, Rick Fitts, Jerry Hardin, Bob Minor, and Brad Blaisdell) and In Self Defense (1987, with Terry Lester, James McIntire, and Josh Cruze). External links * * de:Harry Basch es:Harry Basch sv:Harry Basch Category:Performers Category:TOS performers